1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projector which projects images according to inputted image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector using a lamp as a light source is well known, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 11-231413 and 2002-107823, for example. A display using LEDs as a light source is also well known, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-186528.